Slovenia
|common_name = Slovenia |image_flag = Flag of Slovenia.svg |image_coat = Coat of Arms of Slovenia.svg |image_map = EU-Slovenia.svg |map_caption = |national_anthem = http://www.dz-rs.si/index.php?id=354 The question whether the entire Zdravljica or only its seventh stanza constitutes the Slovenian national anthem, remains unresolved. Whereas the Constitution of Slovenia determines the title of the poem, the act about the anthem specifically determines its seventh stanza. It has been argued that the act contradicts the constitution and that the question should be resolved by the Slovenian Constitutional Court. |group=Note}}}} |official_languages = Slovenea |demonym = |capital = Ljubljana |latd=46 |latm=03 |latNS=N |longd=14 |longm=30 |longEW=E |largest_city = capital |ethnic_groups = unspecified}} }} |ethnic_groups_year = 2002 |government_type = constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Borut Pahor |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Miro Cerar |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = National Council |lower_house = National Assembly |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 29 October 1918 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = 4 December 1918 |established_event3 = Yugoslavia becomes a republic |established_date3 = 29 November 1943 |established_event4 = Independence from Yugoslavia |established_date4 = 25 June 1991 |accessionEUdate = 1 May 2004 |area_rank = 153rd |area_magnitude = 1_E10 |area_km2 = 20,273 |area_sq_mi = 7,827 |percent_water = 0.7 |population_estimate = 2,055,496 |population_estimate_year = 2012 |population_estimate_rank = 144th |population_census = 1,964,036 |population_census_year = 2002 |population_density_km2 = 101 |population_density_sq_mi = 262 |population_density_rank = 106th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP = $62.515 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $30,508 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $45.617 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $22,192 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini_year = 2007 |Gini_change = |Gini = 28.4 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_change = increase |HDI = 0.892 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 21st |currency = Euro (€)b |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |drives_on = right |calling_code = +386 |ISO_3166-1_alpha2=SI |ISO_3166-1_alpha3=SVN |ISO_3166-1_num=705 |alt_sport_code=SLO |vehicle_code=SLO |aircraft_code=S5 |cctld = .sic |footnote_a = Italian and Hungarian are recognised as official languages in the residential areas of the Italian or Hungarian ethnic minority. |footnote_b = Slovenian tolar prior to 2007. |footnote_c = Also .eu, shared with other European Union member states. }} Slovenia is a country in Southern Europe. The capital and largest city of Slovenia is Ljubljana. Its major language is Slovenian. Its current population is about 2.0 million. Slovenia's leading exports are manufactured goods and aluminium. It is a parliamentary republic It is a member of the European Union and NATO. The economy of Slovenia is small, open, and export-oriented. History A very long time ago, Illyrian and Celtics tribes lived in Slovenia. In the 1st century BC, Slovenia was ruled by the Romans. In the sixth century AD, Slavs lived there. Slovenia was ruled by Austria from 1335 until 1918. In 1918 it became a part of Yugoslavia. During World War II, Italy, Hungary and Germany took parts of the country but in 1945 it became part of Yugoslavia again. In June 1991, following a 10-day war, Slovenia became an independent country. Currently it is considered the most advanced country from what is called "Ex-Yugoslavia." It is also a member of the European Union. Notable people * France Prešeren (1800-1849) is a very famous poet in his country. * Melania Trump, First Lady of the United States Related pages * List of rivers of Slovenia * Slovenia at the Olympics * Slovenia national football team References Notes Other websites * Slovenia.si. Your gateway to information on Slovenia. * Government of the Republic of Slovenia * Slovenia Official Tourist Guide Category:Slovenia Category:European Union member states